Joker
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Logan's lost in the woods when it tarts raining. Any more and it'll be spoiled. Not sure about the Genres, Slash Don't Like Don't Read, Based off of Miku Hatsune's Joker Slightly altered here and there. Rewritten version is up! check my profile
1. The Game

**A/N: Got this idea watching Hatsune Miku's Joker Video ^_^ Enjoy.**

**Part 1 - The Game**

It was pouring outside. _'And you had to take a stroll out in the woods today because?'_ A 16 year old Brunette boy asked himself as he was running for some shelter.

He was pretty deep in the woods, not having paid attention where he was going, he got himself lost. _'Great. Logan you've got the brains. Why didn't you use them?'_ The boy, Logan, though to himself.

He heard a thunder clatter somewhere far away. _'Great, I've got to find shelter and quick. Hey? What's that? A… Mansion?'_ He thought to himself spotting a really old and big building, _'probably abandoned, no one's mind if I stayed till the storms over right?' _He thought to himself making his way up there.

He knocked on the door, hearing no answer he tried the door handle. Surprisingly enough, it opened. So he stepped inside.

"Uhm, h-hello? Is anyone there?" He called. _'Course there's no one here.'_ he though to himself when he didn't get a response.

He stepped inside. Everything looked clean however, like the house is indeed occupied. "Hello?" He called again.

Then suddenly the door behind him slammed shut and a dark chuckling could be heard from seemingly out of no where.

"Welcome, stranger, to my humble estate." A voice echoed through the mansion. "It's not often that I get visitors. But, I must ask you to leave. Or if you think you're up to the challenge, come find me and play a game with me. Your choice. Question is, do you have the courage for it?"

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!" Logan said, a little creeped out.

"Wouldn't be much of a challenge if I just showed myself now would it?" The voice answered.

"Oh, man. F-fine! I'll play your stupid game!" Logan said, as he trudged further into the mansion looking for anyone, or anything.

As he searched, he noticed that the mansion was in a mixed style of modern and old fashioned. Most furniture looked like those you'd find in old peoples houses. Though there still was the occasional modern electronic device here and there, He saw a flat screen TV in a room resembling a living room, The occasional digital clock in the hallways, kitchen equipment when he passed the kitchen, and not to forget some game systems hooked up to the big TV in the living room.

He then found a door he hadn't checked yet. He opened it and stepped inside. It was a room with a single love seat at the window, a Table in the middle of the room with two chairs on opposite sides, on it were candles that were lit, giving the room a light glow.

"You found me." A voice said, and when he looked around he saw a blonde haired boy about his age, sitting on the love seat. He was wearing a nice black suit, with a dark red tie, a weir top hat on his head, and a black mask, only covering the skin around his eyes.

"Who are you?" Logan asked, wanting to know who this creepy boy was already.

"I'm Kendall, I own this big and fancy mansion. You?" The boy, now known as Kendall, said.

"L-Logan." Logan answered.

"Well, _Logan_, What could you possibly be doing here out in the woods, in a storm no less?" Kendall asked, saying the boys name with a tone Logan could not decipher.

"I was taking a walk when it suddenly started raining. Then I lost my way and ended up here when the thunder started. I was looking for shelter when I saw this place." Logan explained.

"So you just came up and entered on your own accord?" Kendall asked.

"Y-yes, I tried knocking but no one answered so it thought…"

"You thought what?" Kendall asked curiously.

"I-I thought this place was abandoned." Logan said, this boy was starting to scare him, what scared him most was that he kept answering all his questions.

"I see." Kendall said, then chuckled again.

"Hmm… how about another little game? You in?" Kendall asked.

"S-sure, w-what is it?" Logan said, immediately regretting it. How can he be so stupid as to agree before asking what it is?

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing scary or dangerous, just a little card game." Kendall said as he whipped out some cards out of seemingly nowhere.

"O-okay." Logan said.

"Please sit down." Kendall said motioning to one of the stools at the table, taking a seat on the other one himself. Logan sat down and prepared himself for whatever was to come.

"Now," Kendall started, "It's simple really. Just take a look at these cards." he said laying 5 cards face up on the table. There was one Jack of Hearts, one Queen of Diamonds, a King of Clubs, an Ace of Spades, and a Joker Card with a picture of the blonde boy on it.

"Now if you pick either of these three," he says pointing to the King, Queen and Jack, "You'll have to leave right away."

"What?" Logan exclaimed.

"Ah ah, Let me finish. If you pick the Ace, you can wait the storm out here, But if you pick the Joker, well then you lose your soul." *the boy finished with a grin on his face.

"No way! I'm not playing this sick game of yours!" Logan yelled.

"Too late boy, you already agreed." Kendall told him with a dark chuckle.

"Well you can't make me!" Logan countered.

"Indeed, then I'll just have to kill you I guess."

"W-what!" Logan said eyes the size of sausages.

Kendall smirked again. "Glad you see it my way." He moved his hand over the cards and they turned face down by themselves. Then they started shuffling. "Watch closely now. You only get one chance."

Logan looked closely to where which card was, sadly having lost track of the Ace.

Then the cards stopped. "Pick one, and hope it's the right one." Kendall said.

"uuuhmm…. Uhh… That one." He said pointing to one at random.

The card hovered up and turned to face Logan, and it's…

"Oh no." Logan breathed out. It was the Joker.

"N-no, p-please!" He said.

"tch tch tch," Kendall said moving his finger from left to right. "We made a deal."

The cards circled around Logan when he got up. "No! I beg of you!"

The cars then floated to Kendall, who turned his hand making them disappear. "Deals a Deal." is all he said.

Logan started feeling an ache n his chest. "N-no…p-please…-I-I… beg of you… Please don't." Logan begged, falling to his knees. He then collapsed with a loud gasp. His eyes going wide and becoming dull, his soul being separated from his body.

A blue little light came out of his chest and floated to Kendall's face up palm. He smiled, "it's been a while since I had a play buddy."

**So… how was that for part one? I'll work on part Two right away, wanted to make it a Two-Shot ^_^ This just popped into my mind while Playing Osu! And choosing the random selection option and 'Miku Hatsune - Joker' came up, started playing and bout halfway though poof, this hit me.**


	2. The Loneliness

**A/N: Here is Part 2! Didn't think it'd be as good as you people said it was ^_^ Thanks all! Love you guys ^_^**

_**A Week Later:**_

He finally has what he always wanted, someone by his side. Someone he could do stuff with, and play games with. Then why did he feel so… lonely.

Were it the chuckles and small laughs that had no humor in them? The smiles that had nothing behind them? Those dull Brown eyes of his? He didn't know, all he knew that it wasn't the kind of company he had hoped for. Sure it was fun at first, but the lack f emotional reaction from the other quickly dulled his fun.

He tried everything, but nothing seems to entertain him anymore. He was an empty shell now. He couldn't even have a conversation with the boy, it's like talking to yourself in the mirror.

Playing another game of Hide-and0seek didn't work either. He couldn't scare him anymore.

Playing card games wasn't fun either, he may have taken the soul but the smart brain still remained. Mind games were out of the question because of the lack of answers.

When the boy had entered his mansion he had intrigued the blonde, Immediately catching his eye. Then when he proceeded to play those games with him, he felt even more attracted to him. He was the first one he didn't have to scare into submission.

He had even convinced him the quickest of all to playing his Card game.

The only upside the empty shell had was that he could talk his heart out. Spill everything, every dark secret he had, and the boy wouldn't run or judge him, he'd just sit there staring at whatever was in front of his face.

But that wasn't enough to fill the hole he felt in his chest. He needed someone with emotion, someone who would stay with him despite all his freaky hobbies and strange pleasures he had. Sadly he was alone in this world. Everyone just ran away, as soon as he told them what kind of freaky games he'd like to play. Some even called him too childish, for wanting to play Hide-and-Seek. Yet others called him an old man cuz he always wanted to play cards. But most of all, they freaked out cuz he liked to scare people, it gave him a thrill. It was exciting, and fun to see people's different reactions.

After one week though, he gave up. He decided he'd rather be alone, than have this empty shell follow his every move. Have those emotionless eyes stare at him. See that Expressionless face. It hurt him. He'd rather have the boy that came in that day. But he probably scared him off already.

So he decided to end it. He'll destroy both. Surely the boy would run and tell people where he lives. He didn't want people to throw stuff at him and chase him out of the immediate area again. As hard as it was, it needed to be done.

That's what brought him back to the room where it all began, the boy sitting on the love seat, he himself holding the boy's soul.

He let the blue little go. It floated Back to the boys chest and entered. He raised the dagger in his other hand, holding it above his head as he was about to stab him. He couldn't bring himself to though. He tried and tried.

He was about to bring the blade down when the boy whispered, "Kendall." that was all it took for him to drop the blade. He dropped to his knees in front of the boy. "I-I can't…." he said softly.

"I… I can't do it." he said again tears staining his eyes. He looked down and let them run down his cheeks, his mask falling in the process.

"You don't have to." Logan said.

"But you'll…" Kendall started. But then suddenly he felt Logan embrace him, the boy having come down on his own knees in front of him, throwing his arms around him.

"It's okay, I understand." was all Logan said.

"How can you-" Kendall started but Logan cut him off.

"You told me… remember?" Logan asked.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked. "How could you know that? Your soul was-" Kendall said, getting cut off again.

"The brain stores memories, not the soul. I still remember every thing we did together." Logan told him.

"Then why are still sitting here? Why aren't you running? Why aren't you calling me a freak!" Kendall said, pushing him away, tears streaming ten times faster now.

"Because I want to, Because I'm not in danger, And because you aren't a freak." Logan said with a straight face, looking Kendall in the eye, showing him he wasn't lying, showing him he was telling the truth, that he rely didn't think any of that.

"Why not? I clearly am!" Kendall yelled. "Hell, I tried to kill you! Why are you still here!"

"Because I want to. And because I want to stay with you. Those who call you a freak don't know the real you. You're no freak , just because you like other things doesn't make you a freak, it makes you _you_. It makes you who you are." Logan said with all sincerity.

"But most of all," He said stepping closer and leaning in, "Because I Love you, like you love me." And with that he connected their lips kissing the blonde.

The blonde kissed back, putting all his feeling into hit. When they pulled back for air he whispered, "Logan…" putting a hand to the boys cheek.

Logan smiled lovingly at him, leaning into the touch. "I love you. Don't know why you wear that mask, but, I prefer you without it. Your beautiful Kendall."

"Logan… I love you too, please… stay with me?" He asked.

Logan smiled, "Love to."

Kendall proceeded to pull him into another hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck, crying tears of joy this time.

"Thank you." He said, pulling the boy even closer.

_**The End**_

**So… how was it? Good? Bad? In Between? Not too sure bout this one =/ Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Oh and Please, Review, they make me happy ^_^**


End file.
